


Grains of Time

by Raelly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friendship, Haircuts, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Massage, Mutual Pining, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Pining, Sparring, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelly/pseuds/Raelly
Summary: Collection for the FFXIVWrite 2020 prompts! Tags and relationships to be added as required.To wherever the muse may take us.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light, Tataru Taru & Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 25
Kudos: 41
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Setting this on Teen for now, but in case the hindbrain decides that the time for smut is nigh, rating may change. We'll see!

Okay, I am one of those people who are terribly slow at writing, but just as a personal challenge I will try to keep to the timeframe on these prompts. Rough and unedited, as per the challenge, and english isn't my first language so there's a good chance mistakes have slipped me by.

Any shippy stuff will probably be Thancred/WoL, but I have hopes some prompt might get me ideas for Hades/14th and other platonic relationships. Uuuh, yeah. My WoL is a Warrior turned Gunbreaker, max-height Highlander Hyur if you suddenly get weirded out by adjectives of her looking down at Thancred and others.

Chapter 1: Table of Contents  
Chapter 2: Prompt 1: Crux - Thancred/fWoL (Shadowbringers, the aftermath at Mt. Gulg)  
Chapter 3: Prompt 2: Sway - Emet-Selch/14th (Death)  
Chapter 4: Prompt 3: Muster - Thancred/fWoL (Shadowbringers, M-rated, sexual dream, pining)  
Chapter 5: Prompt 4: Clinch - Thancred/fWol (Stormblood, sparring, UST, pining)  
Chapter 6: Prompt 5: Matter of Fact - Tataru & WoL (Stormblood, haircuts)  
Chapter 7: Prompt 7: Nonagenarian - Thancred & WoL (A Realm Reborn)  
Chapter 8: Prompt 8: Clamour - Thancred/fWoL (Post-5.3, headaches, cuddles)  
Chapter 9: Prompt 9: Lush - Thancred/fWoL (Post-5.3, fruits, mentions of oral sex)  
Chapter 10: Prompt 10: Avail - Minfilia(Ryne) POV, Thancred&fWoL (Shadowbringers, selfloathing, outside perspective on Thancred/WoL pining)  
Chapter 11: Prompt 11: Ultracrepidarian - Scions general (Post-5.3, Ishgard Restoration, cooking)  
Chapter 12: Prompt 12: Tooth and nail - Thancred/fWoL (Post-5.3, nutkin)  
Chapter 13: Extra credit: Warble - Thancred/fWoL (Shadowbringers)  
Chapter 14: Prompt 14: Part - Thancred/fWoL (Post-5.3)  
Chapter 15: Prompt 15: Ache - Thancred/fWoL (Post-5.0, massage, general fluff)  
Chapter 16: Prompt 16: Lucubration - Thancred/fWoL (Post-5.0 final trial, NSFW)  
Chapter 17: Prompt 17: Fade - WoL, visiting Haurchefant's grave. (Post-5.1)  
Chapter 18: Prompt 18: Pangalossian - Thancred/fWoL (Post-5.3ish)  
Chapter 19: Prompt 19: Where the heart lies - Thancred/fWoL (Way post-5.3)


	2. Prompt 1: Crux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crux: a vital, basic, decisive, or pivotal point

“Till then, I bid you farewell… eater.”

The moment Emet-Selch disappeared in a swirl of inky aether, Thancred’s attention snapped to where Viana remained half-lying, propped up on one elbow and with her head bowed. His mouth felt dry, the rush of anger and adrenaline coursing through his veins making his pulse thunder so loudly in his ears that it nearly drowned out the concerned voices of the others.

Thoughts and fears raced through his mind as time seemed to slow to a crawl. An urge to call out Urianger for his secrecy and for once more bartering with the life of someone they cared for prickled at him. But it gave way to the sharp pang of fear for losing what he’d only so painfully recently gained with her - the memory of her bright smile in the morning light as they lay in bed, her bare skin against his, her soft voice in his ear - ushering in the numbing feeling of being to absolutely no use at all. There was nothing he could do to help - he had not even been able to prevent the Exarch from being taken.

Before he knew it, he’d crossed the short distance to her, sliding to his knees next to Viana while the twins crowded together at the opposite side of her.

“Viana, hold on!” Alphinaud pleaded, a harsh edge of desperation to his voice.

“Urianger, what should we do!?” Alisaie barked out.

Viana’s back was rising and falling with her laboured breaths while her fingers clawed at the marble floor. The harsh, jagged sound that accompanied each inhale felt like a blade in his own chest. Over the years, he’d seen far too many people turn, seen their faces contort with the pain as white viscous fluid poured from their mouth and eyes - it sounded like she was breathing through lungfuls of that white, liquid doom.

Like she was holding on to herself by a thread.

Swallowing around the dread lodged in his throat, Thancred helped Alisaie pull Viana up into a sitting position. Something in the heavy aether that seemed to press in from all around him made his hairs stand on end - it was a familiar sensation, but he could not put his finger on what it was.

Viana slumped against him, but then instantly, as if contact with him burned her, she snarled and pushed away from his grasp. “No!” she choked out. White ichor stained her lips, and she turned her head to look at him with wide, panicked eyes. “Not safe-”

The moment he saw the dark sea green of her irises glazed over with red, his stomach dropped. That was what had felt so familiar amidst the torrents of energies in the air. Yet, it seemed different, like that lingering protective instinct was merely bleeding into whatever gaps of her consciousness the Light had eroded away. Twelve, if she were to succumb to both that infernal beast of hers and the Light...

Viana shuddered, unresponsive to the pleading voices of the twins, when a series of rattling coughs shook her frame. With a low, disgusted growl she spat out more viscous white sludge.

Thancred put his hand on her shoulder. “Viana, we need to-”

She snapped her head up, red tinted eyes glaring at him. By instinct, his hand darted out and yanked loose her gunblade, flinging it off to the side just as she bared her teeth in a wild snarl and launched herself at him. His back hit the stone floor with a thud, the uncomfortably uneven impact of his own gunblade knocking the breath from his lungs. Somehow, he still managed to roll with the momentum as they tumbled over the marble floor, neither able to get a good upper hand. Not until a series of hacking coughs shook her frame.

Swallowing, he disregarded the sight of the white ichor that dripped from her lips, and instead quickly took his chance. Pinning her beneath him, he swiftly secured his grip on her hands. “Viana, calm down!” he hissed. “Let us help you!”

The distressed voices of the others were muffled by her pained snarls and hisses as she wiggled and struggled beneath him. Suddenly, she lurched upwards, slamming her forehead into his nose. Pain exploded behind his eyes as he reeled in surprise. “Sodding hell!” he growled, tasting copper on his lips. The momentary lapse of his hold was all she needed. The cursed gold and white world around him tumbled as she rolled them both over.

Suddenly Y’shtola’s commanding voice rang out over the plaza and aetheric chains appeared over Viana’s limbs, holding her in place. Just as quickly, Ryne was suddenly kneeling by them, light dancing around her hands.

“I don’t know how much this will help, but I will try!” she choked out.

“Do what you can!” Thancred replied with a nod.

Viana’s eyes rolled, but he could see the red tint to them finally dim and recede completely. It should have been a relief but... His gaze flickered between her and Ryne, his heart lodged in his throat, praying to whatever gods or spirit that might answer him in this world for Ryne to succeed in whatever she was attempting.

Her hands were shaking, the strain clear on her face as she grit her teeth. “It’s… so much! I’m not- It’s-!”

“I believe in you, Ryne,” he urged her as gently as he could manage under the circumstances.

It seemed to work. She inhaled sharply, and gave a curt nod, redoubling her efforts. It felt like time slowed to a crawl as he lay there helplessly - seconds stretching into eons.

“I think I’ve got it!” Ryne gasped.

Like a piece of firework being set off right in front of him, there was a sudden blinding burst of light. He heard Ryne yelp, and as he blinked his eyes to will away the dark spots that danced in front of them, he saw her sit back up beside him.

“I’m fine,” she quickly assured him, and their attentions simultaneously shifted to Viana. His heart lurched painfully at the sight of her hanging limply within the confines of Y’shtola’s restrains, her eyes closed.

“Are you okay?” Alisaie’s voice called out.

Alisaie first, then Alphinaud appeared within his field of vision. With a rippling shimmer, the aetheric chains disappeared. Like a puppet whose strings had been cut, Viana fell forward, right into Thancred’s arms as he quickly sat up to catch her. Suppressing a shudder, he hugged her close for a brief, selfish moment, breathing in the scent of leather, spices and gunpowder that he associated with her.

“Is she...?” Alphinaud trailed off, his eyes wide with worry.

“I think I managed to contain the Light for now,” Ryne spoke softly, her voice thin with exhaustion. Thancred gave her a quick smile, one that he hoped was grateful, and not a pained grimace.

“It seems to be stable,” Y’shtola chimed in as she too joined them. Urianger was trailing behind, the guilt written plain on his features.

Thancred shifted his grip on Viana and slowly stood up with her in his arms. “What now?” he asked grimly.

A heavy silence met his question.


	3. Prompt 2: Sway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for allusions to death, I suppose?
> 
> Sway: to move or swing to and fro, as something fixed at one end or resting on a support.

It was subtle, how she’d sometimes sway as if she heard a song that no one else could, as she tended to the flowers that shared her name.

Was it perhaps that the tune she quietly hummed under her breath, low enough that he’d only hear it when he managed to quietly step up right by her side - or rather, were Hades to be honest with himself, when she allowed him the pretense of taking her unaware.

A soft and gentle song, one that spoke of her caring nature and masked the steel of her soul. Her slender fingers, deceptive of the strength her grip held, careful and confident as they handled leaves whose edge belied their sharpness.

The flowers swayed in the breeze as she hummed her quiet song, accompanied by the orchestra of sharp leaves and colourful petals.

Colours, in all the shades of the rainbow. 

Colours that faded as she left with words as sharp as a blade.

Vibrant shades that faded to greys and browns, no longer swaying and playing the song that she was not there to hear anymore.

Dull and broken.

Dying.

Like how she lay in his arms.

His Iris swayed no more, to her gentle song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at these sort of writings. :'D
> 
> Eeeh, I decided to go with Iris after the greek messenger godess. Pretty flower too, so it worked!


	4. Prompt 3: Muster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah, attempts were made at something different yesterday, but I shall scurry back to my comfort zone today. ... and up the rating to M. So content warning for allusions to sex etc. 
> 
> I'd been wanting to write something with dreams and pining during Thancred's years in the First, so a little nice to get it out of my system. Referenced time is otherwise right after Ala Mhigo's liberation.
> 
> Muster: to gather, summon, rouse

“Mmr, what are you-?”

The drowsy murmur made him laugh under his breath as he continued mouthing kisses over her bare shoulder, his hand skimming over her body at a leisurely pace - content to slowly map and explore, to memorize.

A breathy giggle made her shake and squirm in his arms. “Your hair tickles, Thancred...”

“My apologies,” he hummed, and pressed a kiss below her ear. She turned within his embrace, the rustle of silk and soft cotton accompanying the movement and he instantly moved to continue trailing kisses down the slender column of her neck. He could feel her heart flutter beneath his palm, tender and vulnerable, no longer hidden beneath layers of armour.

How long had he not wanted this? To feel the slide of her body against his, unhindered by even the barest scraps of cloth. Not even a bedcover was necessary, not with Ala Mhigo’s mild night air caressing their heated skin.

And now he had it - had her, and be damned what everyone else may think or say about it.

Spurred on by the thought of the others who’d vye for her attention, who wished to be where he was now, he dragged his teeth over her pulse, latching on to leave an irrefutable mark on her skin. He skimmed his hand over her full breasts, down her stomach, feeling her muscles shift beneath his touch. He found her wet and wanting once more, as eager for his touch as earlier in the evening, after that they had slipped away from the celebrations, drunk on the victory over the empire, and on each other.

A soft whisper of his name fell from her lips like the sweetest of prayers, her fingers gentle as they combed through his hair. “I’m so glad we finally did this,” she whispered. The unmistakable husky note to her voice made his body flush hot.

“So am I,” he replied, but even as he spoke the words, they felt wrong in his mouth.

Uncertain, he looked up, leaning over her on one elbow. Amidst the lush pillows and sheets of the palace’s guestroom, bathed in the light of a single lantern and the full moon, she looked ethereal.

She bit her lip and offered him a coy smile, mischief dancing in her dark eyes. “Well don’t stop now,” she whispered and rolled her hips against his hand.

“I’m not,” he murmured in response. “I’m just…”

“Enjoying the view?” she teased.

Suddenly, she moved with the same agile confidence as on the battlefield, pushing him back into the piles of pillows. With a satisfied smile, she straddled his hips, the inviting warmth of her flush against his hard length.

Groaning, he grasped at her hips, yearning to be enveloped in her once more. Gods, what a sight she was, crowned by the stars that twinkled so far above, every ilm of her body bared for his eyes.

With a soft hum, she leaned down over him, her lips brushing against his forehead, his cheekbone and then - 

\---

Thancred awoke with a start, his hand darting out towards his gunblade where it was propped up against his bed. But all he could hear in the stillness of the Bookman’s Shelves was the tinkling laughter of some pixies elsewhere in the manor.

As he flopped back down against the bed with a sigh, the fragments of the dream made his stomach lurch. Its effect on his body was all to evident.

Gritting his teeth, he drew a deep, steadying breath. Slowly he exhaled through his nose and screwed his eyes shut to the gloom of the small guestroom - not even shutters and heavy curtains could fully shut out the glare from the Light bearing down on this world.

Years and one whole world removed from her, and not even here could he muster the courage to dwell on what made his heart long so for her presence.

The bitter taste of regret was all too familiar on his tongue - of words and feelings left unspoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -big shrug emoji- Look I type these out between 21-00 here, it's probably not the best every but I'm sorta happy with how it turned out. All things considered. :'D


	5. Prompt 4: Clinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had I more than three hours and it wasn't midnight, I could probably expand and flesh out the combat bits more but three hours is what I have.
> 
> So... have some more dumbass pining.
> 
> Clinch: to settle (a matter) decisively.

The hot Ala Mhigan midday sun glared down on them. Heat rose back up from dusty training grounds, making the air feel thick and hard to breathe in. The thick scent of salt from the flats below the city hardly helped in the matter.

Though neither of them seemed willing to show any signs of discomfort to the other - they were both fairly accustomed to the warmth of Thanalan after all - even after the lengthy time they’d been out in the unused courtyard Raubahn had directed them to.

Viana kept her eyes fixed on Thancred as they circled each other slowly, dulled sparring weapons in hand. His eye was cast in shadows by his bangs, his face entirely unreadable, not one twitch of a muscle to give away what he was planning.

Anticipation lay thick in the air. The meeting on how to answer the threat of the Garlean Empire was to be held later tonight, with little for them to do but wait for all the pomp and circumstances to begin.

Unfortunately, sitting on their hands was not something they did well.

Suddenly, Thancred darted at her, feinting to one side before going low with a strike of his dagger.

Twisting out of the way, Viana flicked up her katana to parry the follow up swipe of his sword, forcing his arm wide so she could quickly attempt a retaliatory blow of her own.

It was an easy, familiar dance, both of them pointedly poking and prodding the kinks in each other’s defenses, enough to make the other aware of them.

His blind spot was his most obvious one.

Taking advantage of it, she managed to trap his arm under hers, leaving her free to quickly wrench free his dagger. 

“Seven hells!” Thancred swore under his breath as it clattered to the sands some distance off.

Briefly, they disengaged, eyeing each other.

“Tired?” she asked with a quick smile.

“Hardly, my dear,” he retorted with a confident grin.

They clashed once more, the sound of metal against metal ringing out over the small courtyard, echoing off the carved stone pillars. Her body ached, sore in several spots where he’d landed one blow or another with his blunt weapon. But she relished in this. Their movements kicked up clouds of dust, blocking out the rest of the world. Her pulse raced in her ears, the thrill of sparring with him making her lose herself all the more in the moment.

Once, so long ago, she had feared that he was all talk and nothing to show for it, prayed that she would not have to play bodyguard to a loose-tongue bard while neck deep in Amal’ja that was hellbent on summoning their god.

No,Thancred was a good partner on the battlefield - quick and alert, someone she could fully trust to have her back when things got ugly, and as attentive to the security of their comrades as she were. She liked to think that they made a good team. That all of the Scions did.

Twelve know they’d need to, if the war looming ahead truly broke out.

When Thancred suddenly used the guard on his sword to lock her katana in place, she realised too late what he was planning. Had he had his dagger in hand, they’d probably have called it match over, when he pushed her blade aside and twisted it to the point where she had to let go or break her wrist. As it fell from her hand, Viana instinctively hooked one leg with his and tried to pull him off balance.

Instead, Thancred moved with her, and before she knew it his body pressed against hers. Who’s foot tripped the other, she did not know, but by then they were too tangled up with each other for it to matter. His sword clattered to the ground as she saw Thancred’s eye widen with realization. Just as they tipped off balance, he wound his arm around her waist, keeping her close as he twisted his body.

And then they hit the ground with a loud thud, sending a cloud of dust up around them.

Groaning, Viana took a moment to just gather her bearings. The scent of sweat, salt, dusty air and an unmistakably masculine cologne filled her nose, while all she could see was silver hair and a tattooed neck.

Instantly, she went deathly still. The heat that raced up the back of her neck had nothing to do with the warm sun, while her heart skipped far more beats than could be healthy. Thancred’s chest rose and fell under her with deep, laboured breaths, his arm still holding her securely around her waist while one of his legs was pushed up between hers. 

Ah, if only Halone could have struck her down right then and there. Clearing her throat from the dust, Viana willed her tone to be casual as she spoke, “Hope you don’t catch your enemies like this.” 

It took more courage than she would ever admit to to raise her head and look at him, desperately hoping that the burning sensation to her cheeks was not obvious at this close of a distance.

Thancred huffed out a weary laugh and gave her a lop-sided grin. Dust clung to his skin and messy hair and yet he looked as handsome as ever. “Can’t have the Warrior of Light too banged up at the big meeting, can we? “ he drawled. “Where then would I be with half the world’s leaders upset with me?”

As he spoke, he loosened his grip on her, leaving her free to get up. Instantly, a dark little nugget of disappointment settled in her chest, one she adamantly did her best to disregard. Nothing lay down that road, she reminded herself. Nothing but the bitter taste of unrequited feelings.

Swallowing thickly, Viana pushed herself off him and stood up. “Think they’ve all seen me in worse conditions,” she retorted and held out a hand for him.

“Well, that’s unfortunately probably right,” Thancred hummed as he accepted it, clasping her forearm and letting her pull him back up on his feet. Twelve, why did the touch of his bare fingers against her arm send such tingling jolts over her skin? Perhaps she should have chosen to spar with her gunblade instead. At least then she would have had armour on.

“My thanks,” he added before letting go of her arm.

She gave him a small smile, despite the hollow yearning in her chest to feel his hand on her bare skin. Pathetic how touch starved she was that a mere touch like that was distracting. “Nothing to it.”

A small, dark little voice at the back of her mind reminded her that were she really so desperate for his touch, it was a fair chance he would not turn her away from his bed. A sour taste rose on her tongue as a dark, heavy feeling churned in her stomach. No, she would not do that, would not complicate matters any more than they already were, not when he was still mourning those that they had lost. It was best to just let matters be, to ignore how her chest felt warm in his presence, how his small, genuine smiles made her heart skip and the low rumble of his voice sent her stomach into pleasant knots.

How easy it was to just forget about the rest of the world and all the burdens on her shoulders when she was in his presence.

The sound of Thancred clearing his throat jolted her from her dark thoughts. He glanced up at the sky and scratched the side of his neck. “Well, neither of us managed to clinch a win, so perhaps we should call it a draw for today.” His gaze found hers, a eyebrow raised in question. “I for one could do with a drink, if you care to join me.”

Viana hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. “Sure, that sounds like a fine idea.”

A small smile that managed to reach his eye curled the corner of his mouth, and she felt herself smile in return. “Excellent choice, my friend.”

They gathered up their weapons and departed the courtyard, to find some other way to pass the time until the Alliance meeting.

No, it was best to just be his colleague and friend.

Uncomplicated. Simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels nice to just write for myself and not worry too much about it.


	6. Prompt 5: Matter of Fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, something that isn't shippy nonsense.
> 
> I wrote about this in the first two capters of my other series, Lights in the Darkness, but I use the Zenos fight as my headcanon excuse why Viana switched from Warrior to Gunbreaker. And I'd wanted to write something about why and when she cut her hair so... this prompt seemed to fit.
> 
> I love Tataru so much.
> 
> Matter of fact: direct or unemotional; straightforward; down-to-earth.

“Are you really sure you want me to do this?” Tataru frowned down at the handful burgundy tresses she was running her fingers through. After working it over with a comb, the strands felt soft against her fingers and shimmered in the sunlight. It was nearly as long as Tataru’s own hair. Certainly seemed like such a waste to-

“Yes, Tataru,” Viana replied, interrupting her thoughts.

They were sitting up on the deck of the ship carrying them to the Far East - or rather, Viana was sitting on the deck while Tataru stood on a low stool - well out of the way for all the crew, but somewhere where there was plenty of sunlight to work in. Better than the gloom below deck, anyhow.

The sharp glimmer of metal caught Tataru’s eye. Sighing, she accepted the scissors Viana was holding up over her shoulder. “Fine,” she said as she instead handed Viana the comb she’d been using to untangle her long hair. “I guess if this is what you want, I’ll do it.”

Viana turned her head and offered her a reassuring smile. “It’s just hair, Tataru,” she said matter of factly. “I can’t very well be running around with a braid that just keeps catching on my gunblade. Hard enough to adjust to this way of fighting as is without yanking on my own hair each time I draw it.”

“Oh I know!” Tataru sighed and fiddled with Viana’s hair again. “... you could wear it in a bun?”

“ _Tataru._ ”

“Alright, alright!”

“Do make sure she still looks presentable, hm?” Alisaie chimed in from where she was perched atop a crate. “I dare say even my dear brother may find it hard to rally people to our cause if our esteemed hero looks like a karakul farmer took his shears to her hair.”

Viana chuckled good-naturedly while Tataru pursed her lips and cast a determined glance at Alisaie. “Do give me some credit,” she huffed. Alright, if she was doing this, she’d do it right. Tapping the scissor against her chin in thought, she considered Viana’s hair.

She’d worn it in the same loose braid ever since she’d first stepped through the doors of the Waking Sands, Tataru recalled. Now though, she’d changed out of her bulky warrior armour for something more fitted and lighter. For all that Viana seemed to give little regard to her appearance beyond the practical, Tataru didn’t just want to chop off her hair and call it a day.

No, it should fit her new gunbreaker look. Creasing her brow, she contemplated the way Viana had fought when the ghosts had drawn in the ship to their island.

“Ah!” A wide smile spread on her lips as she clapped her hands together. “I’ve got it now!”

“This should be interesting,” Alisaie mused.

Viana glanced over her shoulder again, offering a small smile. “I trust in you, Tataru.”

\----

It was hardly the most comfortable working environment, but Tataru was undeterred as she snipped off chunk after chunk of hair, letting them fall to the well-worn planks of the deck where the sea wind picked them up. Viana obediently remained still with her eyes closed the whole time while just idly chatting with Alisaie, moving only when Tataru asked her to.

Their voices and the shouts of the crew working melted into the background as she focused on the task at hand, keeping that mental image she’d gotten at the forefront of her mind. Mistakes could not be made. How long it took she did not know, but she was certain this was the right call. She could feel it in her soul. Just as she was putting on the finishing touches, Lyse and Alphinaud came to join them.

“Oh, that looks great Tataru,” Lyse exclaimed.

“Quite the change of appearance, my friend,” Alphinaud mused. “It suits you.”

Hopping off the stool, Tataru eagerly grabbed the mirror Alisaie was already holding out for her. Despite the positive reactions from the others, there was a flutter of nervousness in her stomach as she held up the mirror in front of Viana.

“Well, what do you think?” she asked with a smile.

The moment she opened her eyes, Viana’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Hesitating for a second, tugged at the layered bangs that were swept over the right side of her face, then turned her head and ran her fingers through the shorter strands at the back of her head, studying herself in the mirror.

“Nothing that can catch on your gunblade now,” Alisaie commented.

“No, there’s not,” Viana replied as a wide smile spread on her lips, creasing the corners of her eyes. “Thank you Tataru, I love it.”

Tataru beamed with satisfaction as Viana hugged her and happily wrapped her shorter arms around the taller woman’s neck to return the gesture. “It was my pleasure!”


	7. Prompt 7: Nonagenarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English-is-not-my-first-language-brain go 'wat' at this prompt. Not sure how 'in character' this is but it was all I could think of. ._.
> 
> ARR, sometime before the Scions move out of the Waking Sands to Mor Dhona.
> 
> Nonagenarian: a person who is from 90 to 99 years old.

“Oh! Seven swiving Hells! Irva, you clumsy ol’ aldgoat.”

The rough curse caught Thancred’s ear, a sudden tug of curiosity bidding him to stop mid step to peer through the archway he had been passing by. Inside the courtyard was a small area where fresh water flowing down from the Footfalls gathered into a small basin for Vesper Bay’s residents to make use of.

A hyur woman, bent with age, was struggling to right up a large basket that had tipped over, the laundry within spilling out over the cobblestones.

Thancred quickly looked around, searching for anyone who may be helping the old woman. But there were none to be found on the street nor inside the courtyard. Oh well, with how Minfilia was still keeping him from going into the field, he had no immediately urgent business to attend to.

Slipping on a friendly smile, he took a few slow steps towards the woman. “Excuse me, do you need a hand, my lady?”

The woman froze then looked up at him with a suspicious glare. “I have no coin for you, son,” she retorted, her tone rough and blunt with age.

Chuckling, he swept into a small bow. “Your thanks would be more than fair repayment for helping you,” he replied, keeping his voice easy and relaxed to not spook her further. He could only imagine the type of louts who might try to pray on an old frail woman.

When she didn’t immediately object, Thancred moved to easily right up the straw basket and began to put back in the sheets and shirts that had fallen out.

“Say, aren’t you one of them, hmm, Scions of the Sixth… Moon?”

“I am,” he replied lightly and flashed her an easy smile. “Thancred Waters, of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, at your service.”

“Irva,” she introduced herself, but was still eyeing him curiously from beneath her heavy eyelids. Wisps of her white hair were escaping her neat bun, framing a face that bore every harsh line one could expect from someone who had lived for a long time in Thanalan’s blistering sun.

“Well, miss Irva,” Thancred continued, “where is this basket to be taken?”

“To my home, but it’s on the other side of town.” Irva hesitated for a moment, her expression softening with worry. “Surely you have better things to do than helping an old biddy like myself.”

“Far be it for me to leave such a beautiful lady as yourself bereft of aid,” he replied with a wink as he hefted up the large basket into his arms. It was heavy - no wonder she had struggled with it.

A small smile curled her mouth. “Were I seventy years younger perhaps I would have believed you,” she snorted, self deprecation dripping from her every word. “Very well, no use standing around here while the sun’s still out.”

At a slow but steady pace, she began leading Thancred out from the courtyard and towards the small harbour town’s main square.

“Usually my son helps me with this stuff,” Irva grouched as they walked. “But the lout gambled away his latest earnings and is working off that debt in the mines now.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Thancred replied. It wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence in Ul’dah, he thought to himself. The silver mines always needed more people, be they adults or children, willing workers or not.

“Bah, he brought it on himself,” Irva scoffed. “Drinking and gambling is all he does. I am surprised it didn’t happen sooner - usually have to threaten to toss him out on his arse for him to help me out.”

“Thancred?”

At the sound of the familiar voice, he paused and looked in the direction of the speaker to find Viana standing by one of the merchant stands. Her gaze travelled from him to the basket in his hands to Irva, who had come to a stop as well, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Back so soon, Viana?” he greeted her with an easy smile. “I trust your business went well?”

“It did, yes,” Viana replied as she walked over while stashing the gil she’d clearly gotten from bartering away some spoils with the merchant. “Friend of yours?” she asked, finally giving Irva a small but kind smile.

Before he had a chance to reply, Irva barked out a laugh. “Nay lass, I am merely his charity case for the day, I believe.”

“Well, I wager we may as well be acquaintances now at the very least,” Thancred added with a chuckle. “Irva, this is Viana, an esteemed colleague of mine.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Viana said with a respectful inclination of her head.

“Likewise,” the old woman replied curtly.

Discreetly, Thancred readjusted his grip on the basket. It was heavier than he’d like to admit - perhaps Urianger and Y’shtola had the right of it that his recovery from Lahabrea was not as far along as he thought. Twelves damned if he’d admit to it though.

Too late he realised that Viana was watching him attentively. “Say,” she began, and Thancred braced himself to wave off her concerns. He did not want to be coddled like some child, least of all by her. “You’ll need that laundry hanged, yes?”

Beside him, Irva shifted from foot to foot. “Of course, it’s still wet?”

Viana gestured towards the basket, her eyes meeting his. “I wager three pair of hands is quicker than just two, wouldn’t you agree, Thancred?”

He furrowed his brow at her. “One could assume.”

“I have naught to do right now, if you’d like an extra set,” Viana ventured carefully. 

Realisation hit him then, that she was trying not to slight him by offering her aid. Still, despite the earnest look in her eyes, pride and sheer stubbornness tugged at him. The words to assure her that it was fine was right on the tip of his tongue, when a small voice at the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like Minfilia reminded him precisely what predicament that stubbornness had landed him in just so very recently. A predicament Viana had been the one to rescue him from. The ache in his hands and shoulders was mounting the longer they stood there. Sighing, he discretely inclined his head.

“Lass, you have an axe the size of me strapped to your back,” Irva scoffed out. “Surely you have monsters to slay and people to save.”

Viana shrugged with a smile, her armour creaking with the movement. “Sometimes it’s nice to help people in a manner that doesn’t involve getting covered in grisly monster bits. It’s often a pain in the arse to wash it out too.”

A hoarse laugh rose Ivra and Thancred glanced at her. “Oh I like you, lass. Alright, fine, if you’re so determined to help.”

At the old woman’s agreement, Viana sidled up next to Thancred. But rather than trying to take the basket from him, she just wedged her hand into one of the holds, fingers pressing against his until he let go off that side. “A burden shared,” she murmured under her breath.

“My thanks,” he drawled, but gave her a quick smile to take the edge of his words. Truly, he knew she meant well. Together, they carried the basket between them as they followed Irva.

\--

“Watch out for pretty faced men like that one, lass, especially ones with silver tongues! They spell nothing but trouble.”

“Oh, I _know_.”

"Hey now, Viana, my dear, that tone was uncalled for."


	8. Prompt 8: Clamour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think this whole event will just be me blanket burrito-ing inside Thancred/WoL fluff. 2020, bleh.
> 
> Middle of the night is not a good time to figure out Urianger's speech, so I uh, apologise in advance if it's 'off'.
> 
> Beware of 5.3 spoilers in this one!
> 
> Clamour: a loud and persistent noise.

An unreasonably cold rainstorm had swept in over Mor Dhona and seemingly decided to just stay there for the day.

In short, it was a miserable experience to travel through it. The longing call of dry clothes and something warm to eat and drink made Thancred hurry his steps as he made his way from the stables to the Rising Stones.

Gods, he felt cold. Water dripped off his coat when he finally slunk in through the doors and into the comperative warmth inside. Not that it was easy to feel, with the soaked through fabric hanging off his shoulders. Instantly, the familiar clamour and din of the Scions in the middle of dinnertime met him - by the sound of it, Hoary and Ocher was in the middle of retelling some story, their loud voices carrying just over the noise of everyone as they bickered over some detail or another the way siblings seemed to often do.

“Well, look what the coeurl dragged in.” Alisaie gave him a critical once-over as he approached the table where she, Alphinaud, Y’shtola, G’raha and Urianger were seated. “You look terrible.”

“Hello to you too,” Thancred drawled and eyed the barely touched bowls of stew in front of each of them. “I see I return just in time for dinner as well.”

“Did it all go well?” Alphinaud set down his mug to look up at him with that adult intensity that looked a fair bit out of place on his still young features.

Nodding, Thancred procured an envelope from his satchel from the contact he had met up with. “Everything is in there.”

Eagerly, he accepted the envelope, his dinner seemingly forgotten as he tore it open and retrieved the documents within.

Casting a glance around on the others, Thancred crossed his arms. “I take it Viana is still in Ishgard?”

“It would appear so,” Y’shtola replied before sipping on her drink.

“Busy as always,” Alisaie added with a shrug. “Probably won’t rest until she’s seen the place rebuilt brick by brick, and by then there’ll be something else to occupy her time.”

The nervous flick of one red ear caught his attention. Evidently sensing Thancred’s gaze on him, G’raha looked up with his brow furrowed and concern evident in his red eyes. “No, I met her a mere hour ago,” he replied.

Instantly, Alisaie sat up straight, brows drawn together in a frown as she fixed G’raha with a stare. “What? Where is she then?”

Suddenly the center of everyone’s attention, even Alphinaud’s, G’raha’s gaze flickered about for a moment, before looking back to Thancred. “She said she wanted to finish some reports before dinner,” he explained slowly. “I assumed she was merely caught up in it and would be down at any moment.”

“You should have said something sooner!” Alisaie exclaimed. “Gods, she's just as bad as you were at taking a break!”

Ignoring the sudden flurry of back-and-forth rebukes and retorts between Alisaie and G’raha, Thancred instinctively cast a concerned glance towards the door leading to the rest of the Rising Stones. A small ball of worry settled in his chest. Usually, Viana was quite punctual about eating with everyone else when she was able to make it back to the Rising Stones.

“Perhaps someone ought to check on her?” Y’shtola’s calm and even voice cut through the other two’s bickering and Alphinaud’s attempts to mediate.

“With the weather this foul, perhaps she hath fallen ill,” Urianger added.

A hush fell over the entire table as they all exchanged looks.

G’raha’s ears lay flat against his head, tail twitching anxiously. “She… did look a bit pale and unfocused.”

Alisaie made a frustrated sound and threw her hands up in the air. “She once fainted straight into Thancred’s arms due to a fever, _after_ insisting that all was fine.” With a sour glance in G’raha’s direction, she crossed her arms and looked for all the world like she was barely holding herself back from bolting from her seat, her lips pressed together in a thin line. “Don’t take her estimates of her own health at face value.”

Thancred could only recall the incident all too well. The prickle of worry in his chest grew as the cold from the rain suddenly was far from his mind. Uncrossing his arms, he began making his way towards the door. “I’ll check on her,” he called back over his shoulder.

\--

“Viana?”

A gentle hand on her shoulder shook her from the dark oblivion of a restless sleep. Blinking slowly, her vision swam for a moment before coming into focus. Concerned hazel eyes peered back at her from beneath thick, messy silver bangs.

“Thancred?” she rasped out. Gods, how long had she been asleep? Squinting, she tried to make out the time on the chronometer, but the light filtering in from the window sent another sharp stab of pain through her head.

Groaning, Viana quickly screwed her eyes shut and turned her face back in towards her pillow as her head throbbed as if someone was trying to hammer a spike into her forehead.

“Are you ill? Should I fetch Krile?” Thancred asked while stroking her arm, his voice soft and quiet. Bless him. The touch of his hand was cold, and sent a small shiver through her body.

“Just a headache,” she murmured. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

She felt him grasp her hand in his, the leather of his gloves just as chilly as his fingertips, then the press of his lips against her knuckles. “The others were worried when you didn’t show up for dinner.”

Guilt tugged at her heart. “Tell them I’m sorry for making them worry,” she replied quietly. She wanted to look at him, but didn’t dare to open her eyes lest the throbbing pain in her head would just intensify. Blindly, she reached out and carefully felt for him. Wet coat fabric met her fingertips and she followed it up until she felt his damp skin, tracing the cord of his neck until she could caress his cheek. “You’re wet, love.”

“It’s still pouring down rain outside,” he replied gently, a small trace of mirth colouring his words. Through her muddled thoughts, she recognised the steady drum of the rain against her window then. Ah, right, it had been raining all day so far.

“Do you want me to leave you in peace?”

She wanted to say no, to ask him to stay, but the feeling of his wet hair brushing against her hand, and the chill of his skin made her bite the words back. Surely he was tired from his mission, and cold after riding through this weather. She’d felt frozen to the bone just from running from the aetheryte plaza after teleporting back. “You don’t have to stay,” she quietly responded.

His hand covered hers and she felt him turn his head to press a kiss to her palm. “Not what I was asking, darling.”

Swallowing, she nodded. “Then stay, please.”

The rustle of leather and cloth when he stood up felt sharper in her ears than usual. “Give me a moment then,” Thancred spoke before she felt him brush a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Viana nodded, and curled up beneath the warm covers as she silently listened as he removed his gear.

“Ah, I see this is where my shirt has disappeared off to.”

Despite the pain, Viana managed a small, sheepish smile. “Sorry. It smelled like you,” she mumbled drowsily. “Then it stopped to. Found another. Wearing it now.”

Thancred made a quiet, muffled sound that sounded very much like a rumble of approval. “It’s quite alright, my dear.” 

The damp, chilly air nipped at her skin when he lifted up the covers so he could slip beneath them. Viana tried to just shuffle back, but Thancred wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he settled on his back. “This okay?” he whispered.

“Mhm,” she responded. Not caring that his skin was cool to the touch, she eagerly fit herself against the length of his body, tucking her face in against his neck despite the damp tips of his hair that were cold against her temple. The scent of rain clinging to him mixed with the familiar, somewhat muted notes of his cologne, leather and the residue from his gunblade cartridges.

Thancred brushed his fingers through the short hairs at the back of her head. “I forgot one thing, Viana... “

Making a quiet noise to show that she was listening, she tilted her head up towards him, but all she caught was the quiet chime of a linkpearl activating.

“Urianger?” Thancred quietly spoke into it while rubbing her back with his other hand. Realising his intent, Viana relaxed again, drifting in a half-aware state. It was only just that she could overhear the sound of Urianger responding.

“ _Hast ill befallen her? Does thou require mine aid?_ ”

“No, I don’t think so, she seems to just have a severe headache that she wants to sleep off.”

“ _Ah. I shall convey thy words to the others once and alert mistress Krile to the situation.._ ”

“Thank you. I’ll stay here with Viana, but could you ask F’lhammin to prepare something to eat in a couple of hours? I wager she knows something that fits the situation.”

“ _Of course, as thou wish. We will check on thy once the set time hast passed._ ”

There was another small chime as the call was disconnected, and Thancred wrapped his other arm around her once more. The warmth beneath the blankets and covers were slowly seeping into his body, chasing away the cold of the rain. It was so warm and comfortable, quiet save for the drone of the rain against the window.

“I love our friends,” Viana mumbled against the curve of Thancred’s neck. “All of them. But they can get so loud.”

His chest reverberated with a low laugh. “They can get quite lively, yes.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. “Did you get the headache in Ishgard?”

“Mrr… Sea of Clouds. Heatwave. So many people around, the constant clamouring and hammering in the Firmament.” Another spike of pain drew a miserable noise from her throat. “Behold; the mighty ‘Warrior of Light’, laid low by a headache,” she groused.

“You are only mortal,” he replied gently. Another kiss was pressed to her hair while his hands still rubbed her back and arm. “Try to go back to sleep, Viana.”

“Mmmkay,” she mumbled, already half-way there, content in his embrace.


	9. Prompt 9: Lush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this went very obvious places. Nothing explicit, but there's obvious mature activities towards the end. I'm not even gonna try to type out smut proper at this hour, my conscious 'edit for three weeks at least' attempts are eh as it is. :'D
> 
> No time to stop and think of whether a fruit is available somewhere or not, just rolled with the idea.
> 
> Lush: (esp of fruits) succulent and fleshy

Raising a fist, Viana knocked on the door. “Thancred?”

Immediately, she heard his muffled voice call out for her to come on in. She readjusted her grip on her book and the bowl she was carrying and nudged his door open so she could lean inside. Thancred was seated by his desk, as she had expected, his quill raised as if he was in the middle of writing something. 

“Sorry, I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

Setting down his quill, Thancred leaned back in his chair with a reassuring smile. “Fear not, you didn’t.” Even from the door she could see the neat piles of journals and parchments that occupied most of the surface of his desk. “Something the matter?” he asked.

Giving him a small smile, she shook her head. “No, I was just wondering if I could read in here? I know you’re working but…” She glanced off to the side, shrugging sheepishly. It felt strange to adjust to dealing with their still new relationship while also readjusting to the routines and duties they had now to resume. It had seemed more… isolated, on the First, their time just split between the Empty and then whatever other tasks that may have cropped out, but there’d been little to stop them from just spending time with each other.

“Of course you may,” he replied warmly.

Relaxing, she slunk inside his room and nudged the door shut. “How’s it going?”

He heaved a slow sigh and looked down on the papers on his desk. “Unsurprisingly, Riol has done a good job managing everything on his own while we were gone. Turns out I’ve forgotten a fair bit of the finer details over the years though. Still have a fair few items to work my way through.”

“Perhaps a break is in order then,” she said softly and set down the bowl on an empty spot on his desk. “From F’lhammin.”

He instantly let out a low, throaty laugh. “Peaches?”

Shrugging, Viana turned and walked over to his bed. “Said they were from some plantage in Thanalan that you were familiar with,” she explained as she sat down to toe off her sandals.

“By the Twelve, that woman has a far too good memory.”

Chuckling, she glanced up at him. “I take it you enjoy those particular ones?”

Thancred was turning over one of the red and yellow fruits in his hands, a small smile on his face. “Mhm, I bought some when I was new in Ul’dah,” he mused. “After so many years in Sharlayan, I was fairly keen to explore food that actually tasted pleasantly.” He looked up at her, something in his expression turning a bit wry. “Nevermind being able to afford actually buying food for myself, for once.”

A sombre sense of understanding settled in her chest. Viana gave him a gentle look - it was a sentiment she was all too familiar with. Sometimes, when she was stressed especially, she could catch herself squirrelling away dry foods as if she was still a scrawny kid that risked going hungry. “Recurring favourite treat, I assume?”

He nodded. “Indeed, the orchard these are from boasts they’re the sweetest of its kind. Ever tried one?” 

She shook her head. “Not from Thanalan at least - hey!” Dropping her book onto the bed, she quickly caught the fruit that Thancred suddenly tossed across the room to her.

A playful grin spread on his lips when she frowned at him. “Try it, I think you’ll like it.”

Viana looked down at the fruit while running her fingers over the soft, fuzzy surface. “Alright, alright, if you’re going to be tossing them at me like that,” she grumbled. The ones she’d had in Othard had not had such a hairy surface. Oh well, if he was sure they were that good. Carefully, she bit into the fruit. Luscious, sweet juices instantly filled her mouth, the fruitmeat silky smooth on her tongue.

“Oh!” She put her hand to her lips, blinking in surprise as she chewed. It certainly lived up to his praise. The fruit was so overflowing with its sweet juices that droplets of it were soon running down her hand - certainly a welcome treat were one to be standing in the middle of Ul’dah’s sunbaked streets, she could imagine. Without thinking of it, she moved the fruit to her other hand and licked away the errant droplets from her hand. “You weren’t exaggerating,” she finally said and looked up at Thancred. “It’s really good.”

Barely had the words left her mouth before he got up from his chair and crossed the short distance to her. A rush of heat spread across the back of her neck at the suddenly hungry look in his eyes.

As if he noticed her reaction, a charming smile curled the corner of his mouth just before he leaned down and caught her lips in a slow, firm kiss that swiftly scattered her thoughts like a flock of cloudkin. Inhaling sharply through her nose, Viana tilted her head back as her eyes fluttered shut, his hand warm where it settled at her jaw. There were such subtle differences to how he felt and tasted here on the Source - more tangible, as if there’d always been some sort of give to his form on the First. Clearer, like there was no longer a faint undercurrent of the alkaline taste of aether lingering on his lips anymore.

Before she knew it, he had gently pushed her back against the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight as he knelt over her. The kisses melted into one another, the texture of his thumb rough against her cheek as he caressed it. Aware of the sticky juices covering her free hand, Viana merely brushed her fingertips against his neck, yearning to bury them in his hair. Despite how he kept the kisses slow and controlled, she could sense the restrained hunger simmering beneath his touch.

Slowly, Thancred broke off the kiss with a pleased, humming sound. When she blinked her eyes open, he was staring down at her with a rakish smile, satisfaction sparkling in his hooded eyes. “Just as sweet as I remember,” he rumbled.

Snorting, Viana raised an eyebrow at him. “Think you tasted the wrong thing, ser,” she retorted, laughter lacing her words.

His gaze shifted to the peach when she held it up for him, then back to her. Gently, he grasped her wrist in his. Viana felt her mouth go dry as she watched him gingerly take a bite out of the fruit. It was nearly obscene how his tongue darted out to lick the juices from his lips as he contemplated her for a moment that seemed to stretch into an eternity. A searing heat rushed up over her cheeks, her heart thumping violently against her ribcage. The satisfied look in his eyes told her that he knew precisely what he was doing right then.

“Quite delicious,” he hummed. With a low, thoughtful sound he carefully took the fruit from her hand, then casually deposited it onto his nightstand. “But I think I’m in the mood for another treat entirely,” he finally continued as his voice dropped to a low timbre that instantly made her stomach twist pleasantly. Arousal quickly wound through her body, liquid heat pooling between her thighs.

Viana took a slow, steadying breath as she draped her arms over his shoulders. “What about your work?” she asked lightly.

Laughing quietly, Thancred placed another slow kiss to her mouth. “I think I have earned a little break,” he murmured against her lips.

“I suppose so,” she whispered with a smile, and tugged him down with her onto the bed.

Not that he needed much coaxing. His mouth was hot and hungry against hers, the sweet taste of the peach lingering on his tongue. Soon enough, their clothes lay scattered over the floor, her legs resting over his broad shoulders, fingers twisting in his silver tresses as he eagerly had his fill of her, only their breathless voices and sounds of pleasure filling the stillness of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my dumb brain pretty much read the word prompt and just instantly all caps yelled 'peaches :D' at me.


	10. Prompt 10: Avail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this sort of stuff isn’t my strong point when it comes to writing, and I will freely admit to that. But, it seemed like a interesting idea and I got to note to myself some stuff I’d want to write about properly at some other time.
> 
> Start of the Il Mheg portion of Shadowbringers, spoilers applies as such. Some warnings about selfloathing language. I wrote this off from memory so not sure how it fits in with the game overall. ._.

As they left Lydha Lran and the elven twins behind, Minfilia kept her eyes on the road as she silently walked by Thancred’s side.

She’d angered him, going off on her own to heed that call in her heart to find the one who had returned the night sky to Lakeland. His harsh words, reprimanding her for leaving his side and getting caught still rang loud and clear in her ears. Digging her nails into the palm of her hands, Minfilia fought back the wave of heavy, choking turmoil that threatened to burst from her chest.

A burden, as always.

Hesitating for a moment, she dared to steal a glance at the hume woman that was walking on the other side of Thancred. Viana - the one he and Urianger had been waiting for to arrive. The one who could vanquish the Lightwardens for good.

Suppose, with her arrival, there was not much use Minfilia could be to them now. What use was a contingency when the desired option was available?

Before she looked away, she caught sight of the hard set to Thancred’s jaw. Unease rolled in her stomach. Was he still that upset with her, that it’d marred what Minfilia had assumed would be a welcome reunion?

Instead, a tense silence seemed to hang over the pair. Strange, he had always spoken fondly of her, even though… there had at times, when he was distracted by something else, been something sad and wistful in his tone. Perhaps she could ask Urianger, once they reached his house.

“So… I suppose it is my turn to ask how you learned to fight with a gunblade?”

The soft, uncertain tone took Minfilia by surprise, and she quickly stole a glance at Viana. It seemed so out of place from someone who appeared so imposing and relentless in battle. Not even the chaos of dealing with the pixies had seemed to face her much. But now, a small, hesitant smile quirked the corner of her mouth as she eyed Thancred. “Don’t tell me Radovan taught you, and neither of you decided to tell me.”

Suddenly, dark green eyes caught her gaze, and despite the friendly look in them, realising that she had been staring, Minfilia quickly lowered her eyes to the cobbled stone road once more.

“No, I picked it up while in Garlemald,” Thancred replied, his tone light and unbothered. “Ran into a fellow by the name of Rostik, one of your teacher’s old comrades, there. After giving him some help with some imperial soldiers and mentioning that I knew of another survivor of Bozja, he offered to teach me in turn.”

“What? And you didn’t tell me after you got back?”

“As you may recall, Alisaie all but hauled your right off to Othard to look for Alphinaud.”

Despite what she’d been told over the years, Minfilia’s head still swam with the names. To think that such a whole, vibrant world existed somewhere - and that they all hailed from it.

“Fair, I suppose,” Viana hummed thoughtfully. “Radovan will be delighted to hear that someone else survived though.”

“I take it Rostik has not managed to track him down yet, then.”

“No, the war has probably made travel harder since you crossed the border.” There was a small pause. “How do you charge the cartridges though? Or can you use magic here?”

“No, I fear my limitations followed me here.” Minfilia startled when she felt Thancred’s hand atop her head. Eyes wide, she looked up to find Viana already giving her a curious look.

“Minfilia prepares my cartridges for me.” 

A smile softened Viana’s features, but it was marred by that familiar trace of sadness that Minfilia knew all too well. Every one of them seemed to give her that look. Like they wanted to be kind to her and yet… yet she was just a painful reminder of someone they’d held dear.

“Oh? Are you able to use magic then?” Viana asked gently.

“N-not particularly,” Minfilia replied softly. The weight of Thancred’s hand disappeared, and she returned her eyes to the stone road once more. “Urianger have tried to teach me some but…”

“We only visit here every few months, if even that,” Thancred continued. “I’ve trained her to use knives instead.”

“Yes, I saw her fight at the fort, before you got there,” Viana replied.

A sudden pit formed in Minfilia’s stomach. How would she even keep up with everyone else when next they faced combat? Viana seemed just as strong as Thancred, and Minfilia had seen him fell all manner of beasts and sin eaters. And what she had seen so briefly of the twins’ skills, they seemed at least as talented. And Urianger was so learned and wise, and from what they’d told her, their last remaining companion was just as skilled at magic as he…

“Had the war with Garlemald broken out, and the Exarch hadn’t done what he did,” Thancred spoke with a low tone, distracting her from her anxious thoughts. “I figured I would avail myself of Y'shtola or Urianger’s aid to prepare cartridges for me - so you…” For a heartbeat, he hesitated. “So that I could be of some aid at the battlefield proper.”

The flat firmness to his voice reminded her of when he was correcting her on something, telling her how to do it better or correcting her before she made a mistake. Minfilia looked up, trying to remember how much further they had to go before they reached Urianger’s home. It felt like she was intruding, that there was something lingering between them that neither seemed willing to speak of in her presence. It seemed strange. Had not Urianger said they had been good friends before Thancred had arrived in the First? Viana had seemed so happy to see him before, but now she was quiet and withdrawn.

It was Viana who broke the silence, her voice soft, “It worked, you know. Your plan.”

“What?”

“To cause turmoil in Garlemald. Riol carried it out after you were… indisposed.” Minfilia caught the flicker of pain in her voice and cast a quick look their way. They weren’t looking at each other, eyes firmly fixed ahead of them as they kept walking. She was curious about who it was they spoke of, and what plan of Thancred’s that had supposedly been carried out. But she kept her silence, unwilling to intrude on what felt like a personal conversation. Uncertain, she hung back a little, falling a few steps behind Thancred.

“I only know what news Alisaie brought with her and that it did come to war after all,” Thancred responded.

The bitter note to his voice sparked a memory in Minfilia’s mind. One night, when she should have been asleep, she had overheard him and Urianger speaking. It must have been after Alisaie’s arrival, for Thancred had been exasperated and restless, his hushed voice still carrying through the room as he’d spoken about ‘her’ being left alone amidst a war, and that he had all rights to be concerned for her. It had seemed clear that he cared for her and yet... they seemed so distant.

“Well, the short of it is that the ascian possessing Zenos came to the battlefield,” Viana responded with a heavy sigh. “He defeated Hien, Yugiri and Lyse, and…” She paused and turned her head to quickly look at Thancred. “Well, let’s say I did not prevail once I arrived. By sheer luck, Estinien - the dragoon from Ishgard, if you remember? - was in the area and came to my aid.”

There was a tension in Thancred’s shoulders, even evident from where Minfilia was walking. She had no idea what a dragoon was, nor where Ishgard was. Curiosity tugged at her once more, a yearning to learn and understand. Perhaps she could ask Viana later. She did seem nice, after all.

“Did you drive the ascian back together?” Thancred asked, a suddenly hard edge to his voice that took her by surprise. Anger and hostility

A bitter chuckle rose from Viana’s chest as she waved a hand dismissively. “No, I fear Estinien hauled my unconscious body out of there like a sack of popotoes and deposited me into Aymeric’s arms. I didn’t even get to thank him - I woke up in a room back in Ishgard. By then, the rumours had forced the imperials to withdraw their forces.”

Thancred looked away, seemingly surveying the hillside above the road. “How prudent of Ser Aymeric to see to your health with such care,” he responded evenly.

Viana shrugged. “He’s a good friend, Thancred,” she answered firmly, as if she was trying to convey something to him. “I think he just wished for me to recuperate away from the bustle of a field camp.”

“Well, I’m sure Urianger will wish to hear about it all as well. That’s his house over there.”

Minfilia perked up. She’d been so caught up trying to decipher what precisely was going on that she’d completely missed that Urianger’s house had come into view from around a bend in the road.

“Didn’t go for something understated, did he?” Viana snorted.

“Oh, you just wait,” Thancred drawled.

Yes, she’d have to ask Urianger about them later, when she had the chance to.


	11. Prompt 11: Ultracrepidarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blanked very hard on this. so some Ishgard Restoration nonsense it was. ._.
> 
> 5.3 spoilers, beware.
> 
> Ultracrepidarian: noting or pertaining to a person who criticizes, judges, or gives advice outside the area of his or her expertise.

Alphinaud stared silently at the sight in front of him in disbelief.

Thancred was cutting up the plucked bird carcasses - admittedly, very swiftly, using a far too large cleaver than what seemed safe - into sizeable chunks, filling up one bowl before passing it further down the counter to where Viana stood by one of the stoves.

She, in turn, took the pieces and put just a few at a time into one frying pan, apparently turning them over a few times before depositing them into another bowl. This process was repeated, until one pile of meat had gone from one bowl to another. Every now and then, she took a scoop of flour and… fried in the empty pan?

The fried flour and bowl of meat was then passed onto the other counter, where Tataru was chopping up vegetables with G’raha, while also overseeing several large pots that bubbled atop their other stove. Onions were fried, taken out, something that looked like red sauce added, left in there for a moment, then the onions added once more. Then other vegetables, and finally the meat.

“Help me with this one, would you G’raha?”

“Of course, Tataru!”

To Alphinaud’s horror, what Tataru required help with was fishing out a horrendous looking mess of flesh, skin and bones out of another pot. Parts of the brown liquid within were then added to the pot with the other ingredients, which Tataru cheerfully stirred around. That… did not seem right.

The four of them were chatting and laughing amidst their work - which was great! Alphinaud felt genuinely happy seeing people he considered so close to himself happy and enjoying themselves! Except…

There was a twang of annoyance in his chest.

“Honestly you four!”

Pausing, they all turned to look at him, confused. G’raha’s ears were flicking nervously, and he suddenly jolted away from the stove when his tail brushed up against the oven door. Sheepishly, he curled his tail around his leg, a quick glance at the others to ensure they had not caught his little mishap. But Viana and Thancred had their backs to him, and Tataru was too busy giving Alphinaud a concerned, if confused, look.

“Something wrong, Alphinaud?” she asked while wiping her hands on her apron.

Sighing, he put his hands on his hips. “When you said you’d help out with the dinner for all the workers, I didn’t think you’d all play around this much!”

Confused glances were exchanged between them.

“You’d save so much time if you just put all the ingredients into the pot without flapping about like this!” Alphinaud huffed, gesturing to how the four of them were taking up one entire section of the kitchen. Elsewhere, others were preparing more food - the scent of bread and cookies filled the air, mingling with the heavy scent of whatever food his friends were cooking. “We could have been on our way to the Fortemps manor ages ago, instead you’re here wasting time frying pieces of meat and onion by themselves rather than just getting on with cooking.”

They all stared at him, then Thancred shrugged and glanced at the others. “Well, I’ll go retrieve the last of the birds to debone.”

As Thancred walked off, amusement crept up into the expressions of the others.

Alphinaud blinked, his frown deepening.

“Oh brother dearest.”

“By Thaliak!” he exclaimed, head whipping to the side to see Alisaie standing there with a smug grin. ”Alisaie, don’t do that!”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the others get back to what they had been doing. Sighing, Alisaie grabbed his arm and dragged him over to one of the high high chairs Tataru used to stand on. “Instead of being such a know-it-all, how about you sit down and learn.”

Viana cast an amused glance at him as Alisaie pushed him onto the chair. “We’re almost done here anyway,” she said with a grin. “But perhaps you’ll indeed learn something so you can do more than just gather firewood.”


	12. Prompt 12: Tooth and nail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else: toe-curling smut or deep, introspective battle pieces.  
> Me: three pages of this nonsense.
> 
> Tooth and nail: with all one's resources or energy; fiercely.

Viana woke slowly to a sharp nipping sensation at her hand.

Confusion worked its way through the warm, sleepy haze in her mind, her brow creasing with an annoyed frown as she moved her hands away from whatever it was. In her sleep-addled mind, visions of overly eager dragonets fluttered around before her. “Stop,” she huffed.

“No doin’ anythin’,” mumbled the warm weight resting over her, his breath a tickle against her neck. Muttering something else, Thancred tightened his arms around her body, and pressed his nose against the curve of her neck, before with a slow exhale relaxing once more back into sleep.

Despite her less than awake state, a smile tugged at her lips hearing the unmistakably vague Limsan lilt to his drowsy voice. But she was warm and comfortable, and very unwilling to wake up and face the day - especially since it meant moving from her current spot. Resting her cheek against his hair, she hugged him close as she settled back, all too content to doze back off.

She was teetering right at the edge of that blissful slumber once more when a sudden jolt of pain in her finger thoroughly tore her from it. Yelping, her eyes snapped open as she felt something move by her hands, and instinctively jerked them off from him.

Thancred instantly grumbled in his sleep at her shifting beneath him, but Viana barely paid him any mind as she squinted and blinked against the morning light, her eyes locked onto the ball of fur that had scampered back a safe distance, now perched atop the blankets they were nestled under. The nutkin chittered angrily, its large, dark eyes staring back at her as it puffed up its tail.

Her left ring finger was stinging, but with a quick look all she could see was a small red bite mark. Frowning, she poked Thancred’s shoulder without looking away from the little critter. “Thancred.” He barely stirred. She poked him again. “Love.”

“Mmr?” The drowsy sound was muffled against her throat. “What?”

The nutkin’s ears perked up a little, but it remained perched where it was, still making upset squeaky noises.

“Your nutkin is chittering rather angrily at me,” she drawled.

“Is he now?” Thancred breathed, still not moving from where he lay curled around her, face buried into the space by her neck and the pillow. “What did you do to scorn him in my absence, hm?”

Slowly, experimentally she returned her hands to Thancred’s back. “Aside from taking him out of the infirmary whenever Krile requested it? Nothing.”

The moment she had her hands back on him, the nutkin scampered forward over his bare back, and she instantly raised her hands again. Pouting, she stared at it. The little thing had a way too sharp bite, as she had learned during those forced removals. Attempted nut bribes be damned. “I don’t think he likes me.”

Slowly, Thancred stirred, and the nutkin quickly hopped off his back to scurry up somewhere on the other side of him, beyond her field of vision.

She could hear its noises though and Thancred turned his head to the side, chuckling. “Hey there you, have you been causing trouble while I’ve been gone, hm?”

Viana remained still as he pushed himself off her and got off the bed, the rush of cold morning air wholly unwelcome. The nutkin scrambled up on the pillow, chittering up at him, perching on its hindlegs as it did. Despite her… apparently strained relationship with the critter, it was an adorable sight. Curling up under the blankets to retain the heat, she watched as Thancred held his hand out and it instantly hopped up into his palm, its tail flicking back and forth every so often.

“Yes, yes, let’s see what we have for you,” he hummed, moving over to a shelf and retrieving a box from it that he then set down on his desk. The sound of its contents rattling caused another excited series of chittering sounds from the nutkin.

Viana smiled to herself as she watched Thancred open the box and retrieve a single large nut from it. “He kept sneaking in from the greenhouse,” she said quietly. The nutkin instantly grasped the offered treat when he held it out for it, holding it in its little paws as it set to cracking open the shell. High pitched squeaks and the sound of teeth rasping over the hard shell filled the air.

“He usually does,” Thancred hummed.

It was hard not to let her eyes sweep appreciatively over his bare torso, noting scars here and there on his skin that he had not had in the First - his skin unmarred in other places where she had remembered there to be a scar. “Yes, well, apparently Krile found it exasperating to have to find nuts stashed away under your pillow,” she chuckled.

He gave her a curious look. “What?”

“Mm, think your little friend there was concerned for you.” She yawned and nuzzled into the pillow. “Thus why I had to carry him out from there a few times.”

By now the nutkin had cracked open the nut and was happily stuffing its cheeks full with the contents of its prize.

Thancred picked up the box again and walked over to crouch at the side of the bed, just as the nutkin began to chitter up at him once more. “Perhaps he’d warm up to you again, if you made a peace offering?”

Viana regarded the box for a moment, then pushed herself up on one elbow and reached inside to take a small handful of the nuts and grains within. “Worth it, if I don’t have to fear for my fingers each time I sleep here,” she murmured. “Doesn’t seem to have much fear for picking a fight with others.”

The nutkin’s interest was trained on the box, but when Thancred held it down level with her outstretched hand, it hesitated, chittering and smelling her fingers, tail flicking back and forth.

A warm, rumbling chuckle rose from deep within Thancred’s chest. “Yes, he can fight tooth and nail for his food when required to,” Thancred mused. “Brave little thing.”

Cautiously, the nutkin stretched out over to her hand, snatching up one nut and then quickly retreating to the safety of Thancred’s palm to chew it up and stuff it into its cheek.

Viana remained still and quiet, watching the furry little critter. It took a little while, but soon enough it dared to venture over onto her palm, squeaking happily as it stuffed its cheeks full on grains, seeds and nuts. Its fur was so soft against her palm. An amused smile spread on her lips as she watched its cheek bulge with food. “How about it, hm? Peace? I just want to spend some time here every now and then.”

The nutkin just chittered up at Thancred.

“Guess my terms are under consideration.”

“Well, we’ll see if he accepts them,” he mused as he held out his hand once more for the nutkin to scamper over to it.

He stepped away once more, and Viana watched him while she deposited the remaining seeds back into the box. In one of the corners of his room, a roughly hewn wooden branch, twigs roughly chopped off, was leaning. It’d seemed out of place before but… Following the branch, she spotted a small shelf up in the corner, near the roof, where there appeared to be a nest. True enough, the nutkin hopped off from Thancred’s hand onto the branch and quickly scampered up it to its second home.

“I’ll take him back to the greenhouse later,” Thancred said as he returned the box back to where he had taken it from.

Humming softly in acknowledgement, she cast a glance at the chronometer. He seemed to follow her gaze, for he was soon back by the side of the bed and slipped back beneath the covers. “Think we can afford another bell or so, hm?” he murmured as he wrapped his arm around her waist before catching her lips in a slow kiss. She was all too happy to settle into his arm embrace once more, and returned the kiss with a pleased sound.

“No objections from me,” she whispered with a smile.

Curled up around each other, they exchanged a few more languid kisses and quiet words before drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I don't know either.


	13. Extra credit: Warble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough and quickly typed out since I needed a moment of distraction.
> 
> Warble: to express or celebrate in or as if in song

“I’m not sure if I’m more insulted personally or professionally.”

Thancred’s sour comment drew a low sound of agreement from Viana. “And here I thought we’d been rather discrete,” she sighed. “Guess gossip was inevitable.”

“I think it’s sort of cute,” Ryne chimed in from where she was curled up on the bench beside him. She had her head tilted to the side, listening to the loud song of some bard was currently belting out above them at the Wandering Stair’s main terrace, loudly enough to reach them in the nook where they’d decided to take a break. “The melody is nice at least!”

He made a disgruntled noise. It wasn’t that it was necessarily bad. The bard’s voice was good enough, with no stumbling over the notes on his lute and the rhyming only a bit rough around the edges in a rather amateurish way. No, despite his claim towards his professional pride being slighted - as long as it may have been since he used those skills - it was the subject of the song Thancred objected to.

Or rather, subjects.

“I’ve put up with a lot in my life,” he huffed, “but I think listening to some bard warble out a thinly-veiled, overly poetic and allegorical take on my love life is a definitive low point.” A hazy, mostly forgotten contradictory memory of his younger, more frisky days in Ul’dah stirred at the back of his mind. Well, guess one could not go through life as he had then without inspiring some rivalries, one-sided as they may have been.

Viana snorted and bumped her shoulder against his, stirring him from his momentary reverie. “Awe, my beloved, the shining light to my deepest night, steadfast champion of my heart’,” she echoed the bard’s song, her smile growing when he gave her a flat look in response. “Perhaps we should remove ourselves from this environment before you challenge the poor man to a duel.”

“With a lute or blade?” he responded dryly. The quick kiss to his cheek took the edge of his sour expression, as did the quiet laugh from his other side.

“The knight’s choice, I assume.”

He made another disgruntled noise. “You seem quite unbothered by it, all things considered.”

Viana shrugged, casting a glance upwards towards the bar. “Tongues will wag, no matter what. At least this time it’s not spiteful gossip, meant to slander me or someone I consider a friend.”

The ire stirring in Thancred’s chest settled. He could only assume she was referring to the rumours that had hounded her steps in Ishgard - suspicion of an outsider fueling the discussions of whose bed she was warming and for what political gain.

“I suppose so,” he reluctantly agreed. “Still, I wish people would find something else to talk about.”

“In due time, they will.” She got up from the bench and stretched. “Now, I think you had a café you were curious about, Ryne?”

“Oh, yes! It’s nearby!”

Despite the truth to her words, he was all too happy to follow both of them away from the Wandering Stairs and the bard’s song. As they let Ryne lead, Viana’s hand found his, squeezing it reassuringly.


	14. Prompt 14: Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short, because I do not have much time today. More shippy selfindulgent post-5.3 nonsense.
> 
> Part: a portion or division of a whole that is separate or distinct; piece, fragment, fraction, or section; constituent

It felt strange to return to his room at the Rising Stones.

Even before his soul had been torn away to the First, he had not been back to it in a good long while.

Thancred traced his eyes over the shelves and cabinets, spotting his sword and knife lying on one cabinet, along a few of his pouches and satchels. He ran his fingers over a row of books, noting the thin layer of dust that covered the shelf, the rough surface of the books’ bindings feeling so real and tangible beneath his fingertips. Perhaps his senses had been numbed in the First.

He turned away from the shelf to look about his room once more before moving to his desk. It was all so hauntingly familiar and yet… He picked up the shirt that still hung over the back of his desk chair - as if its owner had just walked out the door and would be back any moment.

Guess he had, at last.

His mouth felt dry. It was hard to shake the discomfort he felt. It was his room, but he felt like bad memories were tugging at him. He’d been in such a sorry state the last time he had been here - mourning Minfilia primarily, but their other lost comrades too, wrecked by the guilt of failing so many people, unable to do anything about the pain those around him went through, all while trying to ignore what he felt for Viana.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and slowly let out the air through his nose.

When all was said and done, he’d spent nearly six years in the First. He’d changed, taken those first few steps towards recovery alongside a young girl who was now walking her own path.

The tug in his chest, a simple sense of missing someone, was not the same harsh yank on his heart he’d once felt all too often.

Making up his mind, Thancred set down the shirt again and walked over to his wardrobe. His old garb lay folded neatly atop one of the shelves. Though there was no longer a hollow void in his chest, like someone had cut out part of his heart, he did not feel like lingering in this room and its dark spectres of the past.

Not this night, at least.

He grabbed a set of clean sleepwear and made it back out the door.

The twins were chatting at the other end of the hallway, but Thancred calmly walked a few doors down from his room and knocked.

“Come in!” came Viana’s muffled voice from the other side. When he slipped into her room, she looked surprised, but then gave him a warm smile and set down the pieces of her gear she had been unpacking from her bags. “Hey you. Everything alright?”

Thancred gave her a crooked smile, for some reason nervous all of a sudden. The last time he’d been in her room - the only time really - he’d been packing up her gunblade and gear to send to her before she left for the Far East. With a casual glance about, it seemed she had added a fair bit of items to the room since then. “May I intrude upon your hospitality tonight?” he asked.

Her eyes flickered down to the clothes he held under one arm, then met his gaze once more as she walked over to meet him by the door. She leaned down and brushed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, the warmth of her lips against his skin feeling all the more intense than he could remember.

“Always,” she responded softly.


	15. Prompt 15: Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was tempting to try for something smutty but it's just more fluff. :')
> 
> Ache: to have or suffer a continuous, dull pain,

Where the blazes was it? Viana looked through her maintenance kit then the table, under it and around her room, but the cleaning rod for her gunblade was nowhere to be found.

Gritting her teeth she turned around in her room, as if her sheer annoyance would somehow summon the missing tool to her hand. Perhaps she’d forgotten it in Thancred’s room.

With rapid steps she left her room and made it towards Thancred’s. Her thoughts were running quickly through the things that she needed done, the tasks that waited to be completed and people who had requested a word with her about one matter or another.

So much to do, always so much. “Thancred?” The rap of her knuckles against his door sounded loud in the stillness of the Pendants in the evening. There was no immediate response. Viana shifted her weight from foot to foot while absentmindedly rolling her shoulders to try and alleviate the tensions in them.

Had he gone somewhere? Maybe out with Ryne to eat? A prickle of irrational impatience bristled in her chest. She was just about to leave again, to toss her entire room upside down in search for her missing tool, when the door opened.

Thancred gave her an apologetic smile. “Hey, sorry, I was just about to step into the shower when you knocked,” he said.

Viana managed a faint smile of her own. “Sorry, I’ll be quick, did I forget a cleaning rod here at some point? I can’t find it in my maintenance kit or anywhere in my room, and I have looked everywhere I can think of but I’m sure I had it the last time I cleaned my gunblade and I need to clean it before I head out tomorrow but it’s that small one for the cylinder so I can’t do it properly without it and-”

“Viana, slow down,” Thancred interrupted her. His eyes had gone wide and his hand was on her arm. She blinked owlishly at him as her frazzled thoughts screeched to a halt. “I haven’t seen it, but come in and we can look.”

Nodding, she followed him inside, her eyes instantly glued to the floor in search of the small tool. It felt like everything would come crashing down around her ears if she didn’t find that stupid little tool in an instant.

“Can you remember when you had it last?” Thancred asked as he surveyed the table in his room.

“I’m… not sure,” she muttered. “I cleaned my gunblade before heading out to hunt Phronesis with Alisaie and Cerigg.” Crouching, she looked beneath a shelf, in case it’d accidentally gotten kicked beneath it. “Must have had it after that.”

Nothing. Frustration tugged at her, rolled unpleasantly in her stomach, and she quickly stood up again. Suddenly, a harsh jolt of pain shot down her spine. Wincing, she hissed out her breath through clenched teeth, “Seven hells.”.

“What’s wrong?”

There was a sharp edge of concern to his voice. A few quick footsteps and then she felt his hand on her lower back. She was grinding her teeth, pain still rolling up and down her spine and neck.

“Viana, have you injured something while away? Do I need to call for Urianger or Y’shtola?”

“No it’s f-”

“Don’t tell me it’s fine when your shoulders look like they’re tenser than the standoff between two pixies over the last piece of candy.”

She huffed out a strained laugh but finally felt herself give up. “I’m… my back has felt sore all day,” she murmured and, after a moment of hesitation, dared to open her eyes to look at him.

Thancred was frowning with concern. “Alright, you have been running from place to place for days now,” he said firmly. “You’re taking tomorrow to rest.”

She tensed again, a million things running through her mind at once. “But I need to- the cleaning rod-”

He raised his eyebrows. “You weren’t planning on leaving until tomorrow. Surely whatever you are off to do, is something that can wait one more day?”

Slowly, the truth to his words worked its way through her stressed mind. Exhaling slowly, a crooked smile curled the corner of her mouth. “Am I really being told by _you_ to take a break?”

“I guess I learned to take a break while here,” he huffed out. Then his expression softened and he swept his hand up her back in a careful but firm caress. “If your tool doesn’t turn up, you can borrow mine to clean your blade, and ask the Means craftsmen to whip up a new one for you tomorrow. Good?”

Left without the will to argue against what she knew was the reasonable thing to do, she nodded.

“Great, then if you would oblige, my dear; take off your shirt and lie down on the bed so I can fix your back.”

Viana blinked at him. “You what?”

He chuckled warmly and led her towards the bed. “I picked up some things in Ul’dah over the years I spent there. Trust me on this.”

She let him nudge her down to sit down onto the edge, after which he quickly helped her undo her boots and tug them off. Her muscles ached and strained as she struggled to pull her shirt over her head, but finally she was free of it. Thancred took it from her hands, and motioned for her to remain put. “I’ll just fetch something before you lie down,” he said quietly.

Viana nodded silently. It felt like her mind had gone from racing and buzzing with thoughts, to fuzzy and slow. Seven hells, all of a sudden she just felt tired. Sighing, she tried to relax her shoulders and back. She probably needed to learn to take a break every now and again.

“You alright there?”

Making a quiet noise of acknowledgement, she cracked open her eyes - when had she even closed them to begin with? - to see Thancred spread out a towel over the bed.

When he was done, he leaned down and caught her lips in a tender kiss. “Alright if I take off your bra too?”

“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” she murmured in response.

There was suddenly a charming tilt to his expression as his eyelids drooped a little, contemplating her. “I suppose so.” Smiling quietly in response, she tilted her head up, meeting him in another innocent kiss as his fingers trailed up her back. With a tug, the sturdy cloth loosened around her chest, and she tugged it off. “There, lie down, my dear.”

Carefully, she did as he asked, all while wincing at the dull aches and sharp little twinges in her back that she no longer could ignore.

The mattress dipped as Thancred climbed in after her. His hand was firm against her bare skin as he leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder. “Let me know if something hurts.”

“Mhm, always,” she mumbled. She heard the faint sound of something getting uncorked.

“Just relax,” Thancred said softly. When next he touched her, his hands were slick with some warm, oily substance. Pressing down on either side of her spine, he slid his hands up her back, his motions measured and unhurried. Before she had a chance to stop it, a low groan wound its way up through her throat at the pleasant sensation. A faintly herbal scent filled the air - sweet and relaxing, not thick enough to make her nose itch.

She half expected him to comment on the sound she’d made, but he just silently kept going, rubbing the oil into her skin as he worked out the tensions from her sore muscles. There was a definitive confidence to his touches, his fingers trailing over her skin to press into and knead spots she didn't even know needed to be relaxed.

It didn’t take long before she felt herself relax into the mattress, the flowery scent of the oil mixing with the scent of him that clung to the sheets into one familiar, relaxing smell. Soon enough, her mind drifted into a warm, hazy state as all the things she had been stressed about just melted away. The frantic beat of her heart slowed to a more normal tempo, while her stomach no longer twisted and turned on itself.

As short a time as they’d been together, it felt… nice, to let herself be taken care of like this. It was still new for her to just trust and let go, a small, private part of her still used to just shouldering her burdens and carrying on despite the weight. No, Thancred felt safe - like she could share that small hidden away part of her with him.

Another pleased sigh fell from her lips as he kneaded her shoulders, thumbs gently, carefully pressing against the back of her neck. A comfortable warmth spread through her limbs, his touch coaxing quiet sighs from her, one after another. The rest of this world may as well have not existed beyond the walls of his room anymore.

“You feeling alright?” Thancred’s low voice sounded in her ear.

“Mmm, very,” Viana mumbled, her voice slightly muffled by the mattress.

“Good,” he hummed, satisfaction evident in his low tone. She felt the curve of his smile when he pressed a kiss behind her ear, and half expected him to call it done now that she was lying loose and relaxed against the bed. But his hands were still smoothing over her skin, thumbs pressing into her muscles. That same patience that he usually displayed during their lovemaking seemed to manifest itself here too. Her thoughts felt slow and sluggish, in a good, relaxed way, as she just enjoyed his hands sliding over her skin.

Time seemed to stretch and blur into something insubstantial. IIt could have been minutes or it could have been hours before she felt him slow his motions until he was just soothingly caressing her waist.

“Viana, darling?”

Viana made a quiet noise to show that she listened.

“How about I go and draw up a hot bath for you?”

That sounded like a splendid idea. She stirred a little, unwilling to open her eyes just yet. “Will you join me?” she murmured.

“I’d love to, if you want me to,” his low voice rumbled in response as he nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose.

“Of course I do, Thancred.” She had no wish to part from him just yet, and relaxing with him in a hot bath sounded way too tempting to pass up.

“Stay here then, take a little nap if you wish to.” His hands squeezed her waist reassuringly as she felt him climb off the bed. “I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

“Okay,” she murmured. The fabric of the large towel settled over her back, and she listened to his quiet footsteps as he walked away. The rush of water soon drifted through the stillness of his room, along with the muted sounds of him rummaging about in the cabinets.

She must indeed have drifted off to sleep, because before she knew it he was gently shaking her shoulder. Cracking her eyes open, she blinked owlishly at Thancred, who smiled gently.

“Sorry to wake you, but it’s done,” he spoke softly.

Nodding, Viana inhaled deeply and gingerly pushed herself up from the bed. To her relief, no twinges or aches remained in her back. Smiling, she pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you, love,” she whispered.

“Anytime, my dear,” he replied and took her hand to lead her to his bathroom.

To her surprise, the room was only lit by a few candles. Discarding their clothes into a pile on the floor, they settled into the hot water, Thancred pulling her to rest with her back against his chest. A relaxed, drowsy feeling still lingered over her mind as she watched the flames of one candle flicker and dance while they quietly spoke of things that did not pertain to work or urgent tasks.


	16. Prompt 16: Lucubration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah, don't think this turned out particularly good. Tricky word plus mushy brain makes for poor writing, but I don't have much time today.
> 
> NSFW, nothing explicit.

The sun had set hours ago, and yet they remained awake, quietly speaking of everything and nothing as they lay in bed. A lantern burned on her bedside table, bathing them both in its soft glow. It was a comfortable mood, tinged with the melancholy of knowing that their time together was not for long.

In the morning, she would leave the First, and return to the Source to bring word of their adventures to those who awaited their return.

It was necessary, Thancred knew that. An Ascian had been defeated, and a friend thought lost, rediscovered. And yet, a small, selfish part of him wished he could keep her with him.

Leaning down, he slowly ghosted a trail of kisses over her shoulder blade, following the faint, pale scars that bore witness to the hard life she had led. Viana made a pleased sound, evidently content with letting him explore as he wished to.

It was tempting to ask about each and every one of the scars, to know the story behind them. Some he knew already - the scar along the side of her ribs from a friend possessed by an ancient black wyrm, mirrored by the mark he knew he would find on her thigh that were from a spell summoned forth from his own hands, so long ago. The largest, crossing her torso, from yet another time that they had nearly lost her amidst those early days of Ala Mhigo’s rebellion.

His hand skimmed over her back, fingers mapping out the dips and curves of her body. For so many years, stretching back to even before he had been torn to this world, a moment much like this one had taunted him in his dreams - a stinging reminder of what he thought he would never deserve to have.

After so much hardship and so many long years, it still seemed surreal that they’d taken that leap of faith under the relentless Light in Nabaath Araeng, while his body had still ached from a hard won battle and near brush with death. A few stolen moments here and there - a brief taste of something good that had then nearly been torn asunder by the Light.

An unpleasant feeling stirred in his chest at the memory. That lay behind them now. Determined not to linger on the past, for once, Thancred kept brushing his lips over every scar he could see in the low light, committing each one to memory as he did. It felt like there were so many times he should have been there, watching her back. Perhaps there would be a few less marks on her skin, had he.

But she no longer had to bear the full brunt of their enemies’ assault by herself. He could share it with her, stand by her side properly and keep their friends safe. Murmuring some sweet words under his breath - earnest and heartfelt in intent - he caressed the curve of her hip, fingers splayed to cover as much skin as possible as he let his hand wander down over her thigh, then back up to lightly drag his nails over her ribs.

Quiet laughter shook her, and he smiled against the back of her neck.

“Aren’t you tired?” Viana asked softly as she rolled onto her back. A smile played on her lips, her gaze soft and relaxed.

“I am fairly accustomed to late nights,” he quietly replied with a quick grin and lowered his head to find her lips. Instantly, she tilted her head to respond more firmly to his kiss. One of her hands slid into his hair, fingers pressing against the back of his skull, her blunt nails scratching lightly against his scalp. His low groan was swallowed by her, the kiss melting into another as they both seemed all too happy to lose themselves in each other once more.

Thancred let his hand roam over her, mapping out her form with slow caresses. There’d been so few chances for this, to feel her bare body against his. He did not know how long she would be gone at the Source, but he wanted to do the best to remember everything about her. Gods, after so many years of missing her, after all this time that he, in the darkest, most well-hidden depths of his heart, had yearned for this, it felt hard to let go of her once more.

He felt her shiver when he brushed his fingers along the side of her breast, a low groan reverberating from deep in her chest when he flicked his thumb over its rosy peak.

The wish to learn everything, to know how to best make her shiver and fall apart under his touch urged him on, so he may commit each and every of her reactions to his memory. A light touch against the side of her stomach made her giggled and squirm away from his touch, pressing herself flush against his body in the process. Ticklish. They laughed into the small spaces between their kisses, her breath growing a bit more ragged as he trailed his fingers down over her stomach until he found her heat. Eager for his touch once more. It did not matter how many late nights it may take - he was a hard study, and would labour fervently to earn every pleased sigh, hoarse cry and heated utterance of his name. She would be his lucubration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I don't know. ._.


	17. Prompt 17: Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, pretty much just me trying to figure out some stuff about Haurchefant. Been meaning to get around to it, but I'd need to replay ARR and HW first, so... rough ideas, just musings.
> 
> Fade: to become dim, as light, or lose brightness of illumination.

It was later than she would have liked when she finally had the chance to make the familiar climb up the hill through the freshly fallen snow. But soon the view of Ishgard lay before her, along with one solitary gravestone.

“I’m sorry it’s so long since I last visited,” Viana said aloud as she crouched down before it and brushed away the snow from the shield that remained propped up against the stone, making sure to get the flakes that had gathered in the jagged edges of the hole in the metal. “I always meant to visit whenever I came here to help out with the restoration efforts - I’m sure lord Francel have told you all about it - but I kept getting suddenly called away on urgent matters.”

Looking down, she saw another small bouquet of flowers just beneath the snow - still fresh petals poking out of it like the first flowers of spring. Someone else must have visited just the day before. A small, melancholic smile spread on her lips as she shook the flowers free of the snow, then added her own to it - pink and white ones from Il Mheg. “Aymeric seems to be determined to steer Ishgard towards a better future. I hope he takes a break, every now and then.” A small laugh broke free from her chest. “Though I suppose I’m the last one who should say that.” Carefully, she tucked the flowers into the snow so the wind would not carry them away. “I do not know where Estinien is right now - he did not deign to hang around so I could thank him after he dragged my unconscious body from a battlefield.”

The cold Coerthas wind stung against her cheeks as it tugged at her clothes and hair. At least the sun warmed a bit. It truly was a beautiful day, with the clear blue sky stretching out above.

Before her mind’s eye, she could recall so clearly his wide smile whenever she ventured into his hall, always eagerly asking how she had fared. “Ah, I suppose you’ll want to know what’s kept me away,” she hummed. For a moment, she stared out over the landscape beyond the cliff, contemplating all that had happened after Alisaie had collapsed at Ghimlyt Dark. She’d felt so lost and confused after that, unsure of what to do with the turmoil of emotions in her chest that left her so terribly restless. Much like she had felt after the bloody banquet in Ul’dah.

Perhaps that was why she had found herself seeking out his grave, yearning for that familiar friendship, though it may only have been a ghost of her imagination that answered her.

And then she began to talk, telling him about the battle against the Ascian who had possessed the body of her old foe, of travelling to a dying world to find her friends once more, of the Exarch who had turned out to be her old friend, of Emet-Selch’s final request and Ardbert’s intervention, of the natives of the land from which she had brought him some flowers, Ryne and Minfilia, the Talos, Eden, Gaia, right down to nonsensical stuff like food she’d enjoyed on the First.

There were never any responses beside the wind howling between the cliffs as it carried her words away to the sky. Even so, she liked to think that he heard her, somewhere in the beyond.

By the time she was done, the sunlight was fading and the cold had seeped into her limbs. Tataru would probably not be happy with her, were she to return completely frostbitten. An unpleasant prickle rolled down her spine, the memory of Ryne losing control of Shiva still too fresh in her mind.

Sighing, Viana stood up and brushed the snow from her knees. “Well, I fear I need to be on my way once more, my friend.” She smiled sadly at the gravestone, the old sorrow making her heart feel tight. Even back then, she had not been blind to his affections for her. After the banquet, it’d been tempting to accept his veiled invitations for something that did not need to mean more than what she wanted it to be, to find some temporary solace in his arms. Perhaps, had she disregarded that voice that always told her to not complicate such working relationships, maybe something would have grown between them, but… ah, what did it matter now. It was forever a ‘what if’.

“I promise I’ll be back again soon, Haurchefant. Perhaps we will have found a way to return everyone to this world by then, so Alphinaud can join me. I’m sure Tataru would want to too.”


	18. Prompt 18: Panglossian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What haunted word generator is it that's spitting out these words. Yikes, this was all I could figure out.
> 
> Panglossian: characterized by or given to extreme optimism, especially in the face of unrelieved hardship or adversity.

“Do you think we might actually make it this time?”

“I’m sure we will,” Viana replied lightly. Their chocobos kweehd happily, as if agreeing with her optimistic assertion.

Thancred made a low, doubtful noise.

She gave him a quick smile. Three times they’d tried to slip away to Ul’dah to just spend one night away from the Rising Stones, together, just the two of them. It’d been Thancred’s idea to start with - to just get dinner somewhere nice, and a room somewhere where no one would suddenly barge in on them to ask a question about some small matter that could easily have waited until the morning. It sounded nice, to be undisturbed for just a little while, and allowed to fully focus on each other.

And every single time they’d been called back before they’d even laid eyes upon the city.

“I certainly hope so,” Thancred said.

“I checked twice with Tataru whether we’d be needed for something.”

They came to a stop on a outcropping to let their chocobos rest for a moment before they descended down into Thanalan proper.

He nodded and leaned back in his saddle as he surveyed the horizon. “Yes, I did the same. And Riol kept giving me knowing looks the entire time,” he huffed.

Viana laughed under her breath, earning her a sideways look from him. “Well it’s not that surprising that he may have caught on.”

“I suppose not.”

Suddenly, their linkpearls chimed to life. Her stomach dropped as their eyes met, the same look of apprehension on his face. Twelve, please just let it be someone calling just to ask something. They both activated their pearls, eyes still locked as she responded, “Yes?”

“I’m sorry to call you both,” Tataru’s apologetic voice came over the line. “But something has come up.”

Viana’s shoulders sagged as she listened, her gaze going skyward as she tried not to let out a disappointed sound. Well, what had she really expected.

A warm hand took hold of her other hand, and she back to Thancred just as he pressed a reassuring kiss to her knuckles. “We’ll be back soon, Tataru,” he said over the linkpearl.

“I’ll see you when you return then,” Tataru bid them good-bye, sounding genuinely apologetic.

“One day,” Viana sighed as she slumped in her saddle.

The feeling of Thancred’s leg bumping against hers as he nudged his chocobo closer to her made her look up. “Hey, come here,” he said softly.

Taking the invitation, she leaned over and met him in a brief kiss. “Please, do keep up that panglossian attitude of yours,” he murmured as they parted. Warm affection danced in his eyes as he looked at her with a soft smile. “One day, I’ll get to show you how nice Ul’dah can be to experience.”

The harshness of the disappointed lessened a little. Quickly, she brushed another kiss to his mouth then straightened in her saddle. “Guess it’s always something to look forward to, right?”

“Indeed it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten minutes later she asks him what the heck panglossian means.


	19. Prompt 19: Where the heart lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuh, yeah, I got an idea but had to write the time of it taking place a bit vague since I figured this wouldn't happen until quite a while after they got together? And I ended up in the 'nope, useless pining until late Shadowbringers' camp for this ship, but then the natural way to end this tied fairly hard into 5.3. IDK, I like the mood and general flow, so maybe I'll revisit it once the last 5.0 patch have been released.
> 
> Some hints towards sex, but it's just allusions.

The sound of his shower was a lulling drone in the background as Thancred dozed, content and relaxed after eagerly welcoming her back from her latest adventures. Sweat was cooling on his skin, the covers merely haphazardly gathered around his waist, though he did not feel all too bothered by the slight nip of the evening air.

They were precious to him, these private reunions of theirs. Especially after they had been apart for a long time - the reassurance of seeing each other alive, even if there were always that twinge of guilt when he saw the traces of one injury or another on her skin, accompanied by the wish that he could have been with her. It was a look he often saw reflected in her own expression when it was his skin that had been marked and bruised by a foe.

For all of their agreement that their duties came first, it never made parting any easier.

It took him a moment to realise that the sound of water had ceased and that a comfortable silence had instead settled over the room. Absently, he listened for the sound of her bare feet against the stone floor, his cue to stir from his comfortable spot and take his own turn in the shower.

Instead, the silence stretched on. Stirring a bit more from his doze, he felt a tickle at the back of his neck, a familiar, well-honed instinct telling him he was being watched.

Thancred cracked his eyes open and found Viana leaning against the doorframe to his washroom, her arms loosely crossed and a small smile on her lips as she watched him. The thoughtful look in her eyes was tinged with affection, so soft and unguarded despite all the hardship she’d been through. His breath caught, and for a few brief seconds he was able to soak in the sight of her, before she realised that he’d noticed her.

A flicker of embarrassment instantly passed over her features as she straightened back up while clearing her throat. “Sorry, my thoughts wandered,” she said softly, as if not wanting to speak too loudly into the silence of the room.

He gave her a charming smile. “It’s alright, I know these handsome features can be cause for distraction.”

As expected, Viana laughed and gave him a familiar, mock flat look that he, despite all these many years, still remembered so well from the time before the Monetarists’ coup in Ul’dah, when their suggestive banter had been a mere facet of the friendship they’d struck up. “It truly is a mystery how you do not leave a trail of distracted, injured people in your wake.”

She shifted her weight to one foot, and his gaze momentarily dropped to the hemline of the shirt she wore - his, he realised with a familiar sense of delight - that barely reached the top of her thighs. “I know,” he drawled as he looked up at her once more. “It’s a testament to people’s strength of will.”

Viana snorted, a fond smile on her lips as she crossed the short distance back to his bed. Thancred caught one of her hands in his, a small tug and light touch to her hip enough to guide her to straddle him.

“Jokes aside,” he hummed before brushing a kiss to her knuckles, “what were you thinking about? Not the next errand you need to run, I hope?”

With a small shake of her head, she caressed his cheek. “I just thought about… this. How we got here.”

Thancred slowly slid his fingers down over her arm, eyes still on her. “Quite the long and winded road we took,” he replied as he gently took hold of her other hand too and laced their fingers together.

She made a quiet sound of agreement, then tilted her head to the side. “I don’t think I ever have asked you… when did you feel like things changed between us? When did you realise you felt something for me?”

The questions took him by surprise. Raising an eyebrow, he found no ready answer on the tip of his tongue. He would never deny that he had found her attractive from the moment she’d stepped into the Solar in the Waking Sands. Even as far back as then, he would gladly have taken her to his bed and helped her unwind after they had her chase primals all over the realm - something undefined, without strings or expectations, like all his physical relationships had been back then. But when had the physical attraction shifted into something more?

Viana remained quiet, patiently waiting for him to sort through his thoughts while one of her thumbs slowly rubbed over his.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and pressed another kiss to her fingers. “I’m not sure,” he finally responded. “You were there with me after Minfilia…” He paused, the words catching in his throat even after all these years.

After she had given up her life for Hydaelyn, and it’d felt like his heart had been shattered. And then she had departed their world entirely to save another, taking with her the piece of his heart that he’d left with her so long ago, when she’d been just a girl bearing another name, crying over her father’s unmoving body. The old, dull sorrow made his chest tighten. 

It was hard to think back on those years after they’d found him in Dravania, how dark his mindset had been through the war until he had, under a foreign Light filled sky, finally been able to let go of his old guilt and grief, and move on for the sake of another young girl’s future. To this day, he was not sure when one of those jagged little shards of his heart had found its way into Viana’s hand and been safely tucked away beneath her breastbone.

He felt her weight shift atop him and then the warm press of her lips against his, the damp fringes of her hair a tickle against his cheek and forehead, while her hands squeezed his in reassurance.

“Forgive me, I didn't mean to dig up painful memories,” Viana said softly.

Thancred opened his eyes to see the same sense of loss and pain in hers. Smiling faintly, he let go of her hands to cup her jaw. “It’s alright,” he replied while brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. Her expression softened as she rested her hands on his wrists, still watching him.

“I’m not sure when I began to love you,” he continued. “But I think I realised it when you first returned from Othard, and I felt it in my bones how much I had missed you.” He paused, eyes roaming over her face. “It felt like a piece of my heart had returned to me at last.”

A bashful smile spread on her lips as she laughed under her breath, her cheeks suddenly stained with a blush. “How poetic.”

“Can’t let those bardic skills rust completely,” he hummed with a sly grin. “How else am I supposed to make you laugh and blush so prettily?”

“You’re hopeless.”

“Perhaps.” He pulled her down again, slipping an arm around her waist as they met in a slow, lingering kiss that made his body feel warm and fuzzy. Despite that it melted into a series of kisses, it seemed far too soon that they finally parted. “How about you?”

Viana peered at him from beneath her lashes as she rested her weight on her elbows. “Remember when you packed my gunblade and gear, and sent it to me before I left for Othard?”

Thancred nodded, giving her a curious look. “Couldn’t have been that, surely.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “No, but you packed one of my books as well, and slipped a note into it.” His brow furrowed and it took him a moment, but he could vaguely recall doing such a thing. It’d seemed like such a small, random thing to him. Her expression softened, as if she knew what he was thinking. “I didn’t see it until I unpacked it all on the ship. It was a short note, just you wishing me to stay safe. But that’s when I realised what I felt for you.”

He was unsure what to say in response, hadn’t thought that it’d been a simple gesture that had been the cause. Grabbing her, he rolled them both over, smothering her surprised laugh with a firm kiss, as if it would somehow make up for what he felt had been lost time. His hand wandered over her, pushing up the shirt she wore to feel her skin beneath his palm and tracing the waistline of her smalls.

“Thancred, I just showered,” she laughed against his lips, even as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Guess you can shower again with me then,” he replied, his voice low and raspy. “ _Later._ ”

Though time and space may separate them, part of his heart would forever remain across the Rift, below a crystal wall in a desert region in another world where Minfilia, who he’d loved so dearly like the younger sibling he had never known, had saved one world from entire annihilation and spoken her final words to him. Another with Ryne, who he had watched grow and come into her own, stirring a paternal pride and love in him, as she walked under the night sky they had fought so hard for side-by-side, striving as she did to heal that world’s wounds. Other pieces lay tucked into the pockets and hands of the rest of his found family, smaller, but no less potent.

Another, no longer sharp and jagged with sorrow and despair as when he first may have inadvertently given her it, lay nestled next to the heart of the woman in his arms.

Just like he knew that he carried a piece of hers with him.

A home, with each other.


End file.
